


Hello Blue Sunshine

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Slash, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, angsty, major size difference, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Summary: Overlord is a big, sadistic maniac, but I wondered... What if he had a softer side? A side that he's never been able to embrace because he's constantly surrounded by sociopathic decepticons, and could never indulge himself because he never tried or really had the right resource. What if he finally allowed himself to feel? To love and give pleasure instead of taking pleasure out of doing something besides torture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestDayEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/gifts), [MrsBumbleB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/gifts).



> Welcome to the boat of Rare Pair Hell where today our main course of action is Swerve x Overlord. Provoked by my short story 'Ten Seconds', and inspired by my friends TheBestDayEver and MrsBumbleB- thanks guys :)
> 
> I couldn't help myself. I needed to write this. Don't judge! I love size differences and rare pairs XOXOXOX It's my fanfic and I'll ship if I want to! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading and has a nice day!

"Do you think red and orange are the same color?" Swerve randomly asked out of the blue, etching away from their previous conversation and pouring a drink, "'Cause I was thinking about changing my paint job, make it a little less conspicuous, but I want it to be close to my original design, you know?"

Whirl just stared at him, holding a small glass of high-grade energon between his claws as his optic stayed wide. It was unsettling, but regardless of appearance, it was harmless.

"Where did _that_ poor confession come from?" Whirl shook his helm as if he were offended, "We were talking about Rung's aft and me passively/aggressively riding it, so how does your paint job imply to that in any way? Oh wait..."

When Whirl sat his half empty glass down and started mumbling to himself, Swerve bit his lip for he could practically hear the words before they were ever said, and immediately searched around for another distraction. He frowned, cursing his naive stupidity. He really needed to think of smarter things to say when Whirl started talking about his rather elaborated fantasies.

"You like Rung's paint job!" Whirl clapped his pinchers together and pointed them at the wincing bot, his optic looped in a excited manner, "I knew it! You do have fantasies about 'em. I knew I couldn't be the only one."

Actually Swerve didn't have any fantasies about Rung. He just needed a distracting topic to come up with before Whirl started talking about how tight the therapist would be while riding his spike, and at the time, probably because it was _Rung_ they were talking about, Swerve had to pick orange as his secretly desired paint job. Not necessarily a full lie, but far from what Whirl currently believed was true.

Primus, if only a _real_ distraction could happen. Then maybe that way Swerve would be spared from this time consuming, boastful, humiliating helicopter.

"Whirl, that's not why I said- Rung... I don't fantasize about Rung. I just said that because I wanted a new paint job," Swerve struggled to find leverage in a conversation that would lead to a victorious end, "He has nothing to do with it. I just think that orange is... A pretty color."

Whirl rubbed the underside of his helm and mumbled, giving the minibot bartender a testy glare. "Shame makes most mechs stutter, specifically minibots, and you-you were stuttering pretty badly just now," he pointed out in suspicion.

Swerve wanted to melt into the floor. Could there not be anything or anyone out there who could save him from this annoying, humiliating, one eyed crab bot!

"The ship is under attack!" Someone shouted.

While Swerve jumped from his seat in startlement, seeing the whole bar go crazy within seconds, he quickly shouted for Ten to watch over while he went to investigate.

Rodimus stood at the bar entrance, holding his helm as he gestured tiredly to the hallway. "It's Overlord," he spoke in frustration, "He shot Cyclonus and has Chromedome. I don't know what he wants but we need to fight him off before this situation becomes too hazardous."

"Why would he have Chromedome?" Springer asked.

"I don't know," Rodimus sputtered like it was a stupid question, "But he does and we need to act on it."

"I've already got you covered, Roddy!" Whirl chirped happily as he started stomping down the hall.

"No-wait, Whirl!" Rodimus hollered, "We still need to find out what he's doing, we need a sanctioned plan."

"Killing now. Planning later," Whirl clapped again and vanished in the hallway.

Rodimus groaned and palmed his face plates. Swerve bit his lip while looking in the direction the slender mech disappeared in.

"Shouldn't we go after him before he gets himself hurt?" Swerve asked in concern. He didn't necessarily favor Whirl, but he still cared.

"No," Rodimus said firmly, "I'm not letting anyone jeopardize themselves all because Whirl thinks he can be a superhero."

"But Rodimus..." Swerve stewed in both worry and aggravation.

"Not now, Swerve," Rodimus waved the minibot off and stood up to talk.

It made Swerve feel belittled and small. He bowed his head while looking in the direction his friend disappeared in. He always believed that Rodimus tried too hard to be like Optimus Prime, and who _wouldn't?_ But if there was one thing he believed Optimus wouldn't do, it was to let someone down or fail to insure their safety.

Swerve felt stupid again, for the idea he had currently building inside his processor seemed ludicrous, but he never really acted on anything else without feeling stupid. So what harm could this do?

While Rodimus was talking about who wanted to face the big mech head on, Swerve snuck out of the bar and quickly ran in the direction his friend disappeared in. Cyclonus was already hurt, Chromedome was in danger and heaven knows what situation Whirl was in.

He only had one super heavy, hard to balance gun in his arms, but Swerve figured it would be enough for the meantime. He held the gun in both his arms while running down the many hallways. The sounds of gunfire, shouting and bone chilling laughter was audibly heard, and Swerve made a beeline to follow it.

The halls of the Lost Light turned dark and the walls became a mess of gun holes, burn spots and energon smears. Absolutely gear rattling.

"You thought you could overrule me," a deep, rather elegant voice spoke in this maliciously charming way, "But now you're on the brink of collapse. Tell me... How do you feel?"

Swerve leaned back against the wall, holding the gun against his chest as he quickly peeked in through the door to the loading docks. He sealed his lips shut, optics going wide when he saw none other than Overlord standing in the middle of the large room, energon and destruction everywhere.

Swerve saw Cyclonus clutching at his chest in the corner and nearly whimpered. The purple bot wasn't moving in the slightest and his optics were offline. Swerve hoped he wasn't dead.

Looking up at the real trouble, Swerve caught his gasp before it could happen and nearly dropped his gun.

Whirl was hanging in two pieces; the lower half of his body lying abandoned on the cold ground while the upper half sat still functioning in the raw clutches of Overlord's massive servos.

The sadistic mech was smirking at the blue mech as he bled out in his presence. He tilted his helm, waiting for an answer as if the torn in half bot could answer at all. When there was nothing, he huffed and began crushing his neck.

"Stop!" Swerve shouted before he could help himself, jumping out in the middle of the door.

Overlord did. He stopped squeezing the blue mech to death and looked over at the door, his optics blinking once, twice, three times before he took notice to the tiny minibot on the ground. His brow arched and he turned to face the bot, clearly expecting something impressive.

" _Uhh_..." Swerve struggled to think of something scary or threatening to say, "I... I've got a gun! See? Let Whirl go or else I'll-I... I'll shoot you!"

Although he was sure he looked more like a chubby bot trying to scratch his back, Swerve managed to balance the heavy gun, putting his digits on the trigger and pointing the massive barrel at the decepticon.

He's seen plenty mechs get snapped in half before, some losing limbs and others losing heads. Whirl was _okay_. Swerve just needed to distract Overlord long enough to keep him from crushing his spark before help arrived.

Overlord's smirk only broadened. "Is that so?" he dropped Whirl's body and took a step forward, lifting his arms out, "Well then... Shoot me."

But... he dropped Whirl. Swerve made a confused face but still stayed on guard. "G-get on your knees," he said and boldy took a step forward, the gun shaking in his little servos, "And don't think about trying anything weird or unexpected. I react on the simplest of movements, even the accidental ones. Once I shot Tailgate because he coughed; I _won't_ hesitate to shoot you too!"

Overlord just kept smirking, his optics having this oddly suspicious squint to them as he eyed the minibot. He slowly, very slowly raised his servos and took another step closer, his helm tilting as he observed the small autobot.

Swerve almost began shaking as he finally noticed how big the decepticon really was. He literally had to tilt his head all the way back just to get a glimpse of his optics. "Kn-knees... Now," he stuttered, trying to keep himself straight as he stared up at the mountain.

Overlord said no word as he slowly descended to his knees, servos still in the space as he kneeled right before the autobot. His optics glued to the minibot.

Swerve almost made a whimpering noise. Even on his knees, Overlord was _huge_ , bigger, taller and broader than Swerve could ever imagine. And those optics. Those optics were _killing_ him. Swerve could feel his ability to think become strangled and his conscience died.

They stared at each other. Swerve lost in utter intimidation and fear, and Overlord in amusement and unknown malice. Red optics scanned a red and blue body as if it were a piece of art, and blue optics shuttered in flustering emotion.

Swerve was about to demand the decepticon to get to his front just so that he could feel a little in control of the situation, and besides, Overlord had listened nicely so far, but the demand never happened as Overlord suddenly lashed forward and ripped the gun from his arms.

Swerve yelped as he fell back against the hard ground. "O-oww!" he rubbed his helm and gasped, sitting up quickly to seek out the danger.

Danger that was now directly in front of him.

Swerve lost his ventilations when he saw that that huge gun that he had been holding was now pointed right at his face. He froze, holding up one servo to possibly block any blows, not that it would do any good when it came down to it, but he still tried. Staring at the decepticon with panicked optics.

"You have courage," Overlord said and kept the tiny gun pointed at the minibot, "Either you have no knowledge of who I am, or you are a fool."

Swerve swallowed, blinking quickly as he tried thinking of a way of digging himself out of this situation. "I know who you are," he managed a weak smile and nodded, still stuck in the intimidation and terror of the situation, "Overlord, yeah, the mech who destroyed Garrus-9- I-I think?- and killed all those... All those other guys. So umm... Yeah, I know you! I think everyone knows you considering your reputation; it's almost as mind blowing as Megatron, I mean, can you believe it? He killed millions and he's an autobot-Autobot _commander_ to be precise. And honestly, I don't even know him that well, he's not my friend but~"

Swerve was cut off by the gun pressing into his chest. He splayed out on the ground, wishing the floor would swallow him away from most certain death. He clenched his optics shut and waited.

"If you know about Garrus-9 as well as my identity, then I assume you must know Fortress Maximus?" Overlord loomed over the tiny bot, his smirk not faltering in the slightest.

How could he _not_ know Fortress Maximus? He was the guy who went crazy and killed nearly half the ship, put Whirl and Rung's lives in danger and even was part of the reason why Rung went brain dead in the first place!

"Y-yeah," Swerve nodded, feeling the heat of the charged weapon burning against his chassis.

Overlord's smirk left leaving him far more exposed and frightening than Swerve really wanted to be aware of. He shrank when the bigger bot leaned over him, expecting pain at any second, but felt nothing but the gun barrel pressing uncomfortably against his chest.

"Then you also know that I will not hesitate doing the exact same thing to you," Overlord said darkly, his voice a low, dangerous rumble that sent chills racing through Swerve's backstrut, "You care about your friends; so much that you dared to challenge me. Imagine if I were to rip out their sparks one at a time, slowly... _Painfully_ , while you sit and watch helplessly in my mercy."

Swerve shuddered and squirmed at the horrible image. "No..." He whispered, his spark wrenching at the thought, "No, please! Please don't hurt them!"

Swerve didn't want to end up as paranoid or as anxious as Fort Max, but he definitely didn't want to end up with dead friends either.

"Then I'll make you a deal," Overlord's smirk came back and Swerve shrank in on himself even more when one of those big servos came down toward his face.

Optics offlining at the thought of pain, Swerve made the smallest noise when the giant servo cupped the entire side of his face, rather gently. He stayed tense, expecting crumbling armor or busted circuitry, but felt nothing.

Confused, Swerve's optics creaked back open and he looked up at the bigger mech. "Come with me and I will let your-er _-friends_ go without any further harm. But you must be willing to accept whatever intentions I may have planned for you."

Swerve felt his mouth hang open in surprise, fear and disbelief, his optics wider than ever before. "B-but I-I can't- that would be, I... Why me?!" he squeaked in ridiculousness, "I-I'm just a worthless minibot, I-I can't fight or store information or conduct science experiments! I'd fail traumatically. I-I can't even change the bar light without a hoist from somebody else, and most of the time I don't even get that!"

Little did Swerve consider what _other_ types of reasons Overlord might want him.

"You may label yourself as worthless, but I feel like there is something more to you than even you give yourself credit for, now..." Overlord tilted his head and pointed the gun straight, "Do we have a deal?"

Gah! Where was Rodimus already?!

Swerve paled. He had no other excuses and his processor felt empty of any rational thought. He blinked and muttered in panic to himself, not sure what to do and internally struggling because of it.

Overlord growled and lifted the gun, pointing it at Whirl's writhing form as he spoke more firmly, " _Deal?_ "

"Yes, yes, deal!" Swerve jumped at the sight and lifted his arms up to stop the bigger mech, "Deal, I'll go with you, ok, you've got my word. Do whatever you want to with me, just don't hurt my friends!"

Overlord lowered the gun and smirked at the little bot. Dropping the gun, he leaned down and lifted his arms out.

Swerve flinched, afraid that he might be hit, choked or ripped apart, but he ended up squealing when he was picked up from underneath the arms and quickly hoisted against a large chassis. It happened so fast that the air rushing through his vents was stalled causing him to sputter in distress and surprise.

When he was able to readjust, Swerve opened his optics and saw Rodimus and a few other familiar faces running at them from on down the hallway. He reached out for them from Overlord's massive shoulder and called out.

"Rodimus!" Swerve shouted, gasping when he felt the decepticon beginning to move, "No, no, Rodimus- Rodimus help me! Don't let him take me, please! Rodimus!"

"Hey, let him go!" Rodimus shouted, running down the hall as fast as he could before the decepticon made it out of the ship, "Swerve, I'm coming, just hang in there!"

"Rodimus!" Swerve cried, struggling to get out of the hold but it was too strong, "Rodimus please! Rodimus, no!"

As Overlord jumped from the ship onto a different one, Swerve felt himself immediately black out from something sharp jabbing into his most exposed energon line. Time and life swirled together before completely dissappearing into one whole single field of black, and Swerve's body went limp.

Overlord quickly activated his ships controls and took off, missing several shots aimed his way as he chuckled at their insignificance. As soon as he was far enough away, he looked down at the snoozing autobot in his lap and smiled, reaching down to pat his helm.

So what if he liked to wreak havoc every once in a while? He always had a reasonable purpose for it although making people suffer was usually good enough, but at least he got something from it.

Stroking a small helm, Overlord smirked at the thought of all the delicious things he'd be doing to the little minibot. _His_ minibot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in the house! Does anyone else imagine Overlord's voice as Megatron’s from Beast Wars? Perhaps a little deeper and with a little more gravel? I don't know, it's just a thought. 
> 
> Aside from my blabbering, I hope everyone is ready for this bigbot/minibot bash! The boat is sailing fast!

Swerve squirmed around, groaning groggily as he began waking up. His processor felt exhausted as if he hadn't had any recharge for lightyears, and his body was heavy. His optics shuttered behind his visor as it powered on and he groaned again.

What happened?

Swerve reached up and held his helm as he sat up and looked around. And it wasn't anything he was familiar with. He appeared to be inside someone's room, but it wasn't like any room he remembered belonging to the Lost Light. The walls were a dark purple, the spacing of the room was far and wide, there were counters against the walls, a personal washrack and even a window.

Swerve blinked before looking down, and the surface he was sitting on explained it all. He wasn't at the Lost Light, Rodimus hadn't saved him which meant that...

The alarming sound of a door opening caught Swerve in a gasp. The minibot looked up and saw the mountain named Overlord standing in front of the doorway. Fear clouded his processor and he shrunk back against the berth.

Those red optics were locked right on him as if scanning his entire body, and Swerve just remembered what exactly he had gotten himself into... The incident with Whirl, going freelance hero style and barely holding a gun as he gave his life away into the hands of a very large and very murderous decepticon and agreeing to let him do whatever he wanted to do to him!

"F-friends?" Swerve asked innocently with a nervous smile, acting as he if he hadn't pointed a gun at Overlord and then agreed giving himself up to him in return of not getting gunned himself.

Overlord made one motion and the door slid shut rather harshly causing Swerve to wince. The blue decepticon kept standing, tall, intimidating and frightening. Just his gaze alone could melt Swerve in place, trapping him in his own petrified haze.

"Uhh," Swerve looked down and all around in a struggle for logical things to say, "Look... I know I told you that I would do anything for you if you let Whirl go- which you did, ha, surprisingly- I-I mean it's not that I didn't think you would, I knew you would-err or I mean I didn't _think_ you would but I _thought_ you would and so I kind of acted on instinct- I really have no use besides attending a bar and keeping drunk mechs stable. I-I'm not anything special really, you won't want me, I'm not a hero, I don't have cool guns or super strength or the ability to fly. Primus I don't even have standard height! So when it comes down to it I~"

"I didn't bring you here because of what I desired _from_ you," Overlord interrupted the minibot's ongoing string of chatter, his voice low and gravelly as he started approaching the berth. When he stopped amongst the padded surface of his personal berth, looming down over the retreating autobot, he made a face and admitted rather seductively, "No... I brought you here on account of what I desire _doing_ to you."

"' _Doing to me'_?" Swerve whispered, the words and Overlord's dark voice playing over and over again inside his head as he recoiled, trying to scoot as far away from the dangerous mech as he could.

Stories of what he heard Fortress Maximus going through with the decepticon made him internally scream with ideas. Images began popping up faster than he thought possible and it all caused him to sputter and panic.

Doing things to him? Like what he did to Fortress Maximus? Tying him up and whispering into his audio while ripping his energon lines out, slowly, one at a time. Crushing his limbs and making him drink his own energon. Shoving his massive servo through his tank and twisting his insides out. That kind of doing?

Swerve whimpered, now shaking in absolute horror as his processor pumped the madness of his fate within seconds. He lost his voice and looked around, but there was nothing anywhere that could help him. There was no escape or tiny tools that he could use for weapons. He was so dead.

As the giant decepticon began stalking around the berth, Swerve curled up, fearing what would happen since he had obviously given himself up and agreed to letting the sociopath do whatever he wanted to with him.

Overlord mused at his silent weeping when he stopped near the side of the berth. Close but not too close... Yet. "I see that your predictions of my intentions are leaving you rather distressed," he said and leaned down, "But I assure you that no harm is to be done... Not unless you fight that is."

Swerve looked up at him, hugging himself as he whimpered, "What?"

What could Overlord possibly desire doing to him that _didn't_ result in harm? Swerve only hoped he didn't know how ticklish minibots were...

Overlord reached out to touch the minibot, ignoring how strongly he flinched as he grazed his shoulder, his large digits gentle and barely there. He could feel the little bot shaking and understood that this would take some time. But as impatient as he was, he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Before we begin~"

"Please don't hurt me!" Swerve hiccuped and begged, clasping his servos together and looking up at the decepticon pleadingly, "Please, I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you- I-I just didn't want to lose my only friend! Please understand, I-I don't wanna be hurt, I'm sorry! It was just a misconception, I shouldn't have even been there b-but I was and I tried helping and now I'm here a-and- _mmph!_ "

Swerve went silent when Overlord pressed a large digit against his lips. Freezing at the action, he looked down and winced, his body going straight with horror as everything else inside himself screamed in fright.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but if you keep whining then I might reconsider," Overlord threatened, his voice full of warning as he felt the softness of those little lips quivering against his index finger, "Now, I'm going to explain to you, very carefully, what it is that I desire doing to you. And I don't want to hear a word uttered until I am finished, is that clear?"

Swerve nodded quickly and whimpered when the digit left his lips, his vents gasping for air he wasn't even aware he needed.

"You made a deal with me," Overlord began, smirking down at the fidgeting bot as he timidly tried avoiding his gaze, "You agreed that if I let your friends go, then you would come back here with me and take whatever it is that I desire doing to you. That also implies that you cannot leave this room without me, you cannot contact any of your friends, and you will not disobey me. Is that clear?"

Swerve was hesitant but he nodded, feeling so stupid for giving himself up so easily. Why couldn't he had just shot Overlord when he had the chance? Now he was probably going to suffer the same fate as Fortress Maximus or worse.

Swerve wilted and looked down at the berth as if it were the last comforting thing he'd ever get to see again.

Overlord noticed this and moved in, his arms coming in to pick the flinching minibot up. Swerve stuttered, afraid of what would happen until he was placed on top of the decepticon's massive arm, being held against his chest as Overlord sat down on the berth. Another big arm came up and held his side as if he might fall off any moment.

Swerve didn't know why, but the position made him blush. He vaguely remembered seeing Cyclonus carrying Tailgate around the base in the same fashion. _Bridal style,_ he guessed was what it was called? Tailgate always blabbed about how much he loved it, loved to be carried around and fondled out in public like a cherished jewel, but Swerve hardly ever listened to that nonsense because of how much he really wanted to feel the same.

Optics offlining behind his visor, Swerve shook his helm once and let out a tiny whisper, "It's not the same."

How could it be the same? Swerve was in the clutches of a murderous mad mech who took him away from his friends and was now preventing him from ever leaving again. And who knows what he was planning on doing to him in that jacked processor of his.

Overlord had heard his mumble but simply put it aside as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the side of the minibot's smooth cheek.

Swerve gasped and blinked several times, blushing as he leaned back from the plump lips against his face. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he squeaked and blushed when the decepticon nuzzled him.

"I'm doing what I desire doing," Overlord mumbled as he trailed his lips over Swerve's rapidly heating face, tracing his nose before nuzzling it and then repeating the process against the other cheek. He rubbed his little arm with his free servo and gradually began moving to his chest, his own engines rumbling at his adorable stuttering and trembling display.

"B-but this-this is not right," Swerve felt his spark uncontrollably warming at the somehow affectionate contact, and his processor worked to wipe that hope away. No. He would not be taken for a fool ever again. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

Overlord only stopped shy of fondling his minibot's sensitive audio receptors and sighed, "There is no questioning what I desire, and you are what I desire. Now... Relax."

"B-but _this_ -I didn't think you would want this!" Swerve gasped in horror when he realized what was going on, "I-I'm just a- just a stupid minibot! You can't want me! We-we're too different, it would never work out and besides!" Swerve felt his optics tear and he sucked in a sharp intake, slumping in shame, "No one wants me."

Swerve didn't know why he said any of that. Despite the fact that he was in the clutches of _Overlord_ \- a genocidal murderer for Pete's sake!- he couldn't help but to suddenly feel an emotional stab to the spark as he remembered all the past relationships he had been in, or at least tried to be in. None of them any good. Every partner he had had, every mech he had tried to please, they always ended up leaving or treating him like he was nothing more than an annoying, infuriating minibot.

Overlord raised an optic brow at the sudden emotion the minibot was reflecting on, and he had the biggest urge to see every bit of it. Having made his point clear before, he decided to ignore the minibot's protests and leaned forward to tilt his helm up.

"Remove your visor," he commanded in a tone that meant he was serious but was gentle enough to show patience.

Swerve waited a moment, as if the order was a fantasy that didn't exist. " _What?"_ he asked, his voice dumbfounded as he looked up at the big bot's face for the first time, shifting in his very intense gaze.

"I want to see your optics..." Overlord would add more explanation, but instead he smirked, imagining what wonderful noises the bot could make if he were surprised.

"But I haven't taken my visor off in thousands of years!" Swerve panicked, "I-I don't even know how to take it off- somebody else, I don't remember who, gave it to me a long time ago!"

"Swerve," Overlord pretended not to notice how harshly the bot shivered, and stored the reaction in his memory banks, "I'm losing patience..."

"Ok, ok, I'll take it off," Swerve quickly lifted his servos, afraid of what would happen if he kept postponing his luck with his uncontrollable chatter, and felt around for latches, buttons, levers or anything that would help set his visor free.

In panic and shaking so badly, it was hard for Swerve to do anything as he sputtered noises of distress while trying to tear his visor off. But it was stuck! He tried harder, trembling when he felt that powerful frame vibrating against and all around him.

Overlord hummed, his head lifting. Swerve bit his lip and flinched when he saw his fist ball. "I-I'm trying, b-but it's stuck! I'm serious, i-its stuck, I can't get it off!" Desperate to save his life in case Overlord thought he was lying, Swerve pulled on the visor with all his might, cracking it in the process.

Yet it still wouldn't come off.

Swerve yelped in fear when Overlord made a scary sounding growl and shifted him in his arms. He flinched and ducked his helm when a big servo rushed up to his face, whimpering at the thought of a crumbled head or shattered optics. He stayed still, stiff and braced for pain but it never came.

After a moment of feeling nothing, Swerve cracked open his optics and winced at the sudden difference in both light and color as he lifted his helm. He lifted a servo and felt his face, and sure enough, his visor was gone.

Looking up, Swerve saw that Overlord had it resting in his big servo, no harm done to it besides the small crack Swerve had made himself. "Uhh..." He blushed, feeling more exposed and embarrassed, especially since he had thrown such a fit, "N-next time can you warn me before you do something like that again, please? I-I was three kliks away from having a oil leak."

Overlord smirked and sat the tiny visor down beside him and leaned back in. The minibot's expressions were already a vigorous delight and it made him crave for more. "Certainly," he told the bot and vented warm exhaust against his face, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wha _-mmpf!_ " Swerve squealed when warm plump metal lips covered his own and his sight was instantly overcome with dark blue and white. He squirmed, definitely frightened but also a little light headed. What was going on?

Overlord hummed, pulling the bot closer as he sucked on his little quivering lips, gently. He rumbled in amusement at his internal struggling, his adorable muffled protests and how his sweet blue optics shuttered widely in surprise.

Since when had he ever been so satisfied?

Swerve wanted to pull away, but for some reason, everything became one whole mess of emotional chaos inside his head. He knew this was wrong and bad and dangerous, but it felt good... It felt really really good. The warm body surrounding his delicate frame, those lips that seemed like they could swallow him whole kissing him so softly, and those optics drinking him in, devouring him. He was mesmerized.

Relishing everything in all at once, Overlord slowly pulled away with a small wet sound and a metal slip of their lips as he watched the minibot pout and whine from the loss. "Did you enjoy that, my sweet little minibot?" he whispered.

Overcome by embarrassment and shyness, Swerve blushed and felt his lips wobble. The new nickname and the fact that Overlord called him _'his minibot_ ' had him shaken up inside.

"I-I don't know, I-I've never kissed anyone like that, I..." Swerve bit his lip and looked down, feeling terribly humiliated as he covered his face, whispering, "Is it suppose to feel that good?"

Overlord had to admit that he was shocked that the minibot had never been kissed, but he didn't mind that. He took pride in being the first mech to make him feel this way. "Yes," he smiled and rubbed the minibot's helm, trying to help ease his tension, "This is what I desire doing to you."

"You mean kissing me or causing me to have near oil leaks?" Swerve wanted to joke, but the silence became awkward and there was this strange look on the decepticon's face that made him gape in disbelief, "You mean a conjunx?"

Overlord nodded, and Swerve started to freak out. Every little problem started popping up; the fact that this was Overlord who was huge and dangerous and probably very controlling and impatient, and Swerve who was so small and talkative and fragile. He wouldn't last a day!

Swerve could already imagine Overlord crushing his neck if ever he were to get nervous and start talking too much, and shrank on the thought. Plus, Overlord was really big. How would they even _interface?_ It's not a question because they couldn't! Swerve couldn't handle that.

"I-I don't understand, logically o-or rationally or _whatever_ , we can't bond! I mean look at us," Swerve gestured back and forth between them, his blue optics large with panic, "You're so big and I'm so little, there's really not much we can do, you know? Besides, I-I get extremely nervous a-and I talk too much, I don't know what the difference between bonded and conjunx is, I-I can't hold a date for more than a hour, and I take up most of the berth covers during night time."

Overlord had never been so amused before. He looked down at the panicky minibot and just smiled. If only he wasn't so nervous then maybe he could go further. Instead, Overlord moved him up in his arms and scooted back before setting him down easily on the soft berth.

Swerve had whimpered, "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure why he apologized. He just didn't want to get hurt. He was going to hang his head and avoid eye contact, but a vague gesture of Overlord's servo had him looking at the berth.

"Size has nothing to do with bonding and that is basically what the conjunx process is, or in your own aspect; _dating_. A bonded is a couple that have merged by spark and are completely tied to each other for eternity," Overlord explained as he began shifting on the berth, gently grabbing the minibot and laying him back against the oversized pillow.

Swerve bit his lip as he tried shying away, afraid that at any moment Overlord would do a backstabbing one-eighty and brutally hurt him. He stiffened although the softness of the berth felt absolutely welcoming, and shook once more when the giant loomed over him.

"And for your information, I happen to be entertained by nervous, talkative minibots," Overlord whispered beside Swerve's audio as he ran his large servo up his side and across his quaking chassis. He kissed his audio and murmured, "You're also incredibly outmatched by this berth."

Swerve shuddered almost violently, squirming around in both fear and very faint pleasure. Pleasure from the kisses by those plump lips on the side of his helm, and pleasure by the oh so soothing servo massaging gentle circles into his tense armor.

Then before he knew it, Swerve was being kissed again, and this time he accidentally gave in and felt a silver glossa swiping his lips. Trembling harshly, he couldn't keep back a small moan when his mouth was stimulated, and that large servo fingered his tense cables and transformation seams.

Overlord's frame vibrated in triumph at finally getting a positive reaction out of the minibot, and he kissed him deeply. Running his lips all over the smaller set and sucking his timid glossa, enjoying the intoxicating taste and feel of it all. He drew back and kissed his chin and tinted blue cheeks, smooching everything in reach as he breathed heavily against that adorable stuttering mouth.

"I... I thought you would warn me," Swerve vented breathlessly, stupefied by the amazing kiss experience, and flattered by all the rest of it.

Overlord hummed and mumbled, "I love seeing you so surprised, I love the look in your optics when I'm kissing you. I can't get enough."

Swerve blushed, his mouth hung open in disbelief and shock. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. It was... Nice. He smiled a wobbly smile and looked away, now knowing why Overlord had wanted to remove his visor.

"Gee... I don't know what to say, honestly, I'm kind of taken back," Swerve admitted, "I've never had this before and I'm so confused because this feels wrong and I feel like I'm betraying my friends and I'm nervous and I don't know what to do because I also kind of like it and..."

Noticing his distress, Overlord pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and rubbed his warm cheek with his thumb, loving his sweet whimpers. "Remember that you saved your friends, you didn't betray them and they know this," he said reassuringly, not that he cared but he still wanted Swerve to stay positive with him, "And I plan on keeping you for a while."

"But... But," Swerve couldn't say it. He was too afraid to. But he couldn't keep lying to himself.

As Overlord pressed his lips back against his cheek again, nuzzling him softly, Swerve let out a small moan and relaxed as he gave in to the touches and soft caresses on his body.

"You are mine now, Swerve," Overlord whispered possessively and kissed the minibot's lips, " _Mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is barely even half of the fluff I have in mind for these two. But please tell me if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Dang I've missed my angsty robot smut. 
> 
> I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry about that! But I hope this chapter may satisfy some long waiting nerves!

"Open your interface panel," Overlord commanded in a lust ridden mumble as he trailed his big digits down the front of the minibot's tank and chassis. He had never pleasured anyone in this way before, and he wanted to see what power he had over someone who experienced it from his own servo.

Swerve, however, was very reluctant, twisting in the bigger mech's grasp and squeaking, "What?! My interface panel?"

"Yes," Overlord's optics dimmed as he brushed his thumb over the panel between Swerve's tiny yet thick thighs.

It served as an action in which earned Overlord the most delightful sound of surprise. Swerve instantly reached down to grab at that giant servo hovering over his interface panel, shuddering at the feel of big digits stroking down secretly sensitive seams. Biting his lip was all he could do to avoid making any whining sounds in the tender moments of shocking pleasure.

Cheeks a bright amusing blue, Swerve looked up at the giant decepticon and said quickly, "B-but I've never done this before- or I mean I _have_ , but they all just ran away! I-I'm not experienced in berth- that and my size and the fact that we're enemies and I talk too much and- _mmf!"_

Swerve didn't expect those thick lips to come back, tenderly caressing his own as big arms moved around him and lifted him. He was being moved but he couldn't tell how or where. All he knew was that his head was moving too, insanely so. The world was spinning inside his processor; fear of the ginormous decepticon, nervousness about what he wanted to do with his interface equipment, and mind dizzying lust from the kiss and tender embraces.

Overlord sat Swerve back against the berth and hovered directly over him, smirking when he separated from his quivering lips. "We made a deal," he said, voice low and simple, but Swerve could still hear the warning in it, "Do you not remember? You are mine now. Mine to do whatever I please with."

Overlord reached back down between the bots legs and carefully brushed his panel again, mumbling a small, "You wouldn't want to break our deal, would you? If I can recall, I left quite a bit of unfinished business back on that ship."

Swerve bit his lip, wishing that he could just dissappear and never come back. But it was true. They did make a deal. He belonged to Overlord now, and even though he'd have to live with the thought of pain and misery for the rest of his life, at least he could find comfort in the fact that he did it all for the friends he truly cared about.

"Are you sure you want to... _interface_? With _me_?" Swerve chuckled nervously, trying to keep from shaking as his entire interface panel was cupped by a massive servo.

"Open," Overlord commanded again, his voice lacking any aggression but still withholding the true power inside.

Swerve wanted to die as he bit his lip, clenched his optics shut as tightly as he could and opened his panel. The timid little snap it made and the faintest feeling of something brushing his privates caused him to tense and whimper.

Overlord looked down at the now exposed aray, his red optics darkening with an emotion he hadn't experienced much of. He eyed the little valve; puffy and red with blue biolights. Small too. It was cute. Overlord smirked and carefully brushed the tip of his digit down the middle of the damp, mesh folds, watching the minibot's expression.

Swerve's frame tensed even more as he waited for whatever brutal activities he would be used for to happen. As the feeling of light touches spread throughout his valve, he shuddered and let out a small whimper, optics still clenched shut. He couldn't speak. Words were vulnerable to him now as he lay back in apprehension of what was about to happen.

Overlord had interfaced with mechs hundreds of times before, but never had he had a partner so small and so fragile. Every partner he had in the past could usually take a pounding, one that involved broken walls, berths and sometimes even armor. It was a battle more or less. But he wasn't going to be doing that now. What fun would come from easily crushing a tiny, helpless minibot?

Overlord leaned his helm down, examining the aray closer as he applied more pressure to the sensitive gap, feeling how the minibot twitched and shuddered beneath his servo.

"Swerve," He mumbled lowly, looking up at the autobot’s clenched shut optics, "Look at me."

Swerve whimpered. He really didn't want to. He didn't even know if he could. He was so afraid, he wanted to stay frozen, however, he knew better than to disobey.

As he forced his optics open, Swerve shook as he looked down at the decepticon who's optics seemed to wedge into his very spark. He fidgeted and waited, trying to keep from looking away as the decepticon got closer and closer to his valve. It made his cheeks darken and his processor spin.

"Wh-wait a minute, I-I- _oh!"_ Swerve gasped when Overlord trailed his big, warm glossa down the gap of his valve, staring at him with those predatory, seductive optics.

Overlord watched the minibot's many changing expressions as he switched the position of his glossa, pressing the flat of it against his tiny, blinking anterior node and getting the most satisfying squeak in response. Swerve was sweet, tangible and soft. Overlord relished in the feel of his quivering valve in which lubricated rather quickly to his passionate attentions.

Swerve kept gasping as the heavily pleasurable ministrations continued, squirming around and whimpering as sensations that were new to him began to send erratic charge and deep shudders all throughout his body. He awed the feeling and shook, saying frightfully, "I-I'm not sure we should be doing this! I- _ah... Ah_... I'm not big enough f-for you a-and I- _huh!_ \- I talk too much.... I'll just end up saying something em- _mmm_... embarrassing and..."

Swerve couldn't help himself when he leaned his head back and moaned as Overlord had grabbed his legs and hoisted them up over his big shoulders. The new angle only made his valve press further into the decepticon's hot, sweeping mouth and glossa, and he was grabbing onto his pipe finials for dear life.

The noise of Overlord's mouth was obscene, and so was the feel of his thick glossa pressing everywhere against his trembling valve. He swept over his anterior node, and Swerve made the most embarrassingly eager noise when he sucked it, tightening his hold around his finials and bucking his hips.

Overlord vented out steam, his engines rumbling on high as he continued to ravish the tiny little autobot, taking in the sight of him all twisted and lost in the throws of his very own pleasurable torment. He pressed his olfactory sensor against the minibot's anterior node, rubbing it repeatedly as he slowly worked his glossa into his warm, leaking port.

" _Ahh_ ," Swerve gasped when he realized what Overlord was doing, gazing down through half lidded optics only to see his deep red ones penetrating through his spark as his mouth stayed hidden between his legs, working him in earnest, "No one's ever lasted this long with me.... I-I don't understand how..."

Swerve clenched his optics shut as he felt Overlord's glossa shoving up into him, causing his legs to bounce and his processor to go dizzy. It was true. No one ever lasted long with him. He was usually too embarrassing, eager, made too much noise or was just a complete turn off. He had barely even gotten half ways through an overload without his partner bailing out and leaving him empty. But now...

"I'm so close..." Swerve whispered in a small cry as he started shaking, the pressure between his legs intensifying.

Overlord watched the minibot as he rubbed his anterior node more firmly and began to lap his port in earnest. Small legs rattled over his shoulders and nothing but the sight, taste and smell of Swerve enveloped him. Tiny servos gripped his finials like lifelines while whimpers, moans and gasps endlessly filled the space with an intoxicating vibe.

Overlord used his own servos to keep the minibot still as he stimulated him fully with his glossa. Swerve cried out and went ridged, his back arching as his valve convulsed, sending intense spasms of pleasure running through his body. His spark pounded and he cried again and again as every fine swipe of that talented glossa pushed the boundary of his climax over limitations he had never known could exist.

And just as if he had been zapped with an electrical rod, Swerve slumped back completely, releasing Overlord's finials and covering his heated face of humiliation. He couldn't move. His frame was too hot and over-sensitive, stimulating by the biggest overload he had ever experienced.

Overlord pulled his mouth away and looked down at him, thinking about how this was somehow the most satisfying thing he had ever done. Usually he used force, pain and beating to get amusement from his victims. Never had he ever tried to use pleasure as a way to weaken someone, and now that he has, he found that it was one of the greatest victories he had ever achieved.

"Did you enjoy that?" Overlord asked as he set Swerve's legs down on the berth and hovered over him, stroking his cheek.

Swerve didn't want to show his optics, but he did. As humiliated and embarrassed as he was, he wanted to try and understand what just happened and what was going on. "Yes..." He admitted, slightly ashamed before shaking it off, "But I don't understand! Why would you want to do that? No one ever wants to interface with me, especially like that! Is this a prank? Did someone dare you to do this? Because I really don't appreciate being mocked- _mhp!"_

Overlord pressed his lips to the rambling autobots and slowly licked over them. He cupped his helm and used his servo to grab his waist, keeping him still as he stimulated his mouth, slow and passionately. Any surprised or confused noises the bot made were easily swallowed and replaced by timid moans of lust anticipated pleasure.

Swerve felt his cheeks darken even more if it were possible as he tasted himself on the decepticon's glossa. His entire body felt encompassed by large servos that patted and stroked him, giving him a cherished type of warmth. He blindly kissed back, because even though his questions may never be answered, the feelings his body has craved for so long could.

When Overlord separated, it was with a little suckle and a few kisses delivered across Swerve's bright blue cheeks.

"Every time I try to talk, you kiss me..." Swerve meekly pointed out, biting his lip nervously.

"Would you rather I do something else?" Overlord asked in his deep, mischievous voice, trailing his servos down the tiny body before him, gently pinching and caressing seams that were too small for him to properly explore.

Swerve smiled nervously and said, "Answer...?"

Overlord growled causing Swerve to flinch in fear that he would hurt him... But he didn't. "There are no questions to answer. I do whatever I want however I want, especially when it comes down to _my own_ possessions."

Swerve whimpered and frowned, "But... me?... Why?"

Overlord leaned down again, hovering over his lips for a moment as he stared him in the optics. Swerve shifted, but looked at him, letting out a soft whine whenever their lips met again. Life blurred as Overlord expertly stirred his mouth, suckling on his lips and kissing his cheeks. Who knew such a big, reckless killing machine could be so gentle and... _good?_

Overlord continued to kiss the minibot as he trailed a servo down his body and rubbed his damp valve again. Lubricant was still seeping out in tiny globs from his previous overload. It made it easy to coat his foredigit and make it sticky as he trailed down even further and prodded his valves port opening.

The new sensation caused Swerve's optics to shoot open and his frame to tense. He shook his head, squirming around and saying immediately once Overlord separated from his lips, "What are you doing?!"

Overlord hushed him, "You will find out."

"Is this some type of preparation?" Swerve asked and tried to lean away from the probing digit, body beginning to tremble as he thought about how bad it would hurt. One of Overlord's digits was easily bigger than an average minibot's spike. And as embarrassing as that was, it also meant going past his true capacity, and Swerve couldn't even begin to imagine how big his spike probably was.

"I don't know if that will work. I only interfaced with one other mech that was bigger than me and we didn't even get to do anything! I-I was too nervous and he was just really big and I couldn't even make it past my first caliper and he got mad and..." Swerve frowned as he remembered what all happened that night, so he looked away and mumbled, "He left."

Technically the mech had gotten physically abusive and hurt Swerve to the point he never tried to love anyone else again. He didn't want to suffer the pain of rejection anymore. It was already bad enough living life knowing that he was small, annoying and insignificant; he didn't want to keep adding rejection to that list. Besides, it was better to just imagine his true love and get off by his own servo, because the last things he had to judge were his imagination and digits.

Overlord had witnessed reactions like these before during the times he decided to torture mentally instead of physically. Obviously Swerve was lying, but he wasn't going to try and force the truth out of him yet. Instead, he leaned down, cupped his cheek and turned his sad face back forward.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you," He said in slightly forced words because, honestly, he had never sweet talked to anyone before, at least not like this, "Now... Relax for me."

Swerve whimpered, optics clammy by the words as Overlord kissed him again, slow and undemanding. He felt his digit spreading his valve lips apart and whined, holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Relax," Overlord whispered between a kiss before slowly beginning to push his digit inside.

Swerve's optics were slightly wide as he felt the start of that insanely large digit pressing up inside him. Little did he know that Overlord did do some stretching with his glossa beforehand, but it probably wouldn't be enough either way.

For distraction, Overlord moved down and licked Swerve's neck, sneaking in between delicate wires and nibbling on them as he pushed his digit in further. Swerve gasped and timidly went to clutch his finials again.

"You say your partners always leave," Overlord mumbled dangerously against his neck.

Swerve shuddered, gasping lightly as his neck cables were licked and sucked and _bitten_. Gripping the decepticon's pipes as the feeling in his valve intensified.

"But me..." Overlord pulled back just enough to look the blushing autobot in the optics, whispering beside his audio, "I'm going to make you _scream_ again and again and again. You'll offline over and over until that's all you know is me and my designation..."

Swerve looked terrified at the moment until something shifted far up inside him causing him to cry out in unexpected pleasure. He arched, his barely processed words erased by Overlord's thick lips. He squirmed, grabbing onto the decepticon's face now as everything happened all at once.

Overlord moved his fully inserted digit back and forth, rubbing it against inner nodes and bumping the autobot’s ceiling node. " _Mm_ , you're tight," Overlord mumbled as he barely separated their lips, leaving just enough room to vent hotly against each others faces, "So, so tight, Swerve. Do you know how good you feel; so tight around me?"

Swerve sobbed in pleasure as Overlord briskly moved his digit in and out of him. The words he spoke replayed inside his processor, somehow turning his fear and perplexity into shamefully powerful lust and arousal. He moved his hips as much as he was able, trying to ride that big digit in between his legs.

Overlord took it up a step and pressed his thumb to the bot's anterior node, rubbing it in a way that matched the pace of his other digit inside his valve. He smirked, enjoying the pride and other emotions riding his spark at the sight of the autobot gasping and moaning like everything in the world could go to scrap.

"Overlord..." Swerve whispered, twisting around and shaking his helm, "Overlord please..."

"Yes," Overlord rumbled as he very lightly quickened his pace, "Say my name, Swerve, say it like your life depends on it."

"Oh _-ahh_...." Swerve began tensing, his frame twitching as he arched. He was so close. The aching burn of pleasure and release was right there, barely within his grasp. He tried to buck to get to it, but another large servo kept him still. He whimpered and whined, moaning as he felt like he was sitting on the edge here, stuck with just a few more inches to go.

"Say it," Overlord demanded as he roughly shoved his digit back inside him, rubbing his anterior node firmly.

" _O-Overlord!_ " Swerve screamed, and continued to make little shouts at each powerful wave of overload that tore through his tiny frame. It was like every sensor in his valve imploded with electricity that moved through his body like liquid fire. And with the way Overlord kept working him, he soon found himself whimpering in a complete, messy haze.

As everything stopped and went still, Swerve lay there with his optics offline and frame frying. He was too exhausted to move or talk. Everything felt weak. He tried to shuffle around but even that was limited work.

Overlord had never been so amused as he finally pulled his digit out and sat back. He admired his handy work and the fact that he sent this little minibot into a pleasure wasteland. The feeling he got from having such power over someone was a lot different than the feelings he got when torturing them. It was almost... Ecstatic.

After a few moments, he leaned back forward and picked up his tired minibot, setting him against his chest. Swerve groaned as he leaned into the warm chassis, too worn out to care who exactly it belonged to. He was tired, had been since he had arrived at Overlord's room. Of course he had been knocked out but forced stasis wasn't the same as actual recharge.

Overlord held the minibot until he drifted off into recharge in his arms, and even then he still continued to hold him. He knew that he had duties and responsibilities to attend, but he found it hard to leave and go do them. The minibot's soft ventilations sent a flury of emotions through him, emotions that he never thought he could feel. And the feeling still remained fresh and strong inside his helm, like a drug. Knowing that he was the cause of an actual pleasure based recharge, and for such a cute, scared little autobot.

For that night, Overlord decided that whatever duties he had to attend... they could wait.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who helped me to answer my questions in the previous chapter. I'll try and see what and who goes where soon enough. I've really grown attached to this pairing and I'm glad others like it as well.
> 
> So... Here, have some fluff, love and stuff.

Swerve's systems slowly began to online, and he let out a small groan as they did. His processor was heavy from the deep recharge he had been in for Primus knew how long, and he found himself having trouble coming to the light. He shifted around, noticing that the texture he was lying on was soft and cushiony, practically enticing. He moved around some more, bumping his servo gently into something solid and warm. Feeling around, he thought it might be a wall at first, but the strange and peculiar patterns suggested otherwise.

Finally opening his optics, Swerve blinked several times before being able to properly see what was right before him. A big blue and white wall, warm to the touch and vibrating in a relaxed, soothing way. On any other day, Swerve would have just snuggled right in, but unfortunately now he was beginning to remember what exactly happened before he went into recharge.

Barely having enough time to flinch, Swerve whimpered when a big arm wrapped around him and pulled him up on the warm, blue chassis in which belonged to Overlord. Head still heavy from recharge, the most Swerve could do was look up at the giant killer, cheeks a light blue as he remembered where those large fingers and plump lips had been just not too long ago.

He was ashamed, disappointed and disgusted with himself. He actually allowed himself to get turned on and even overloaded by a mass killing decepticon. Granted, he did try to talk him out of it, but probably not in the best way. If Swerve was open with himself, his actions most likely only served to spur Overlord on with his intentions. After all, it was in Overlord's great nature to do the opposite of what his victims wanted.

After a few moments, bathing in his internal shame, Swerve forgot to move before large servos scooped around him and lifted him up. He let out an embarrassing squeak of fright as he was turned over and held sideways in the decepticon's massive arms, side pressed against his warm, rumbling chest. He shifted slightly, realizing in horror that his interface panel was still open and that his valve tingled from...

"How do you feel, my sweet little minibot?" Overlord asked as he sat up, holding the little autobot in his arms close to his chest. He smiled down at him, looking over his cute, adorable, flummoxed face and becoming so satisfied by how his cheeks turned an amusing shade of blue.

Swerve blushed, feeling like a sparkling and fidgeting with his servos in his lap, wondering if he should speak his mind or remain silent. However, he couldn't resist his urges whenever he was this nervous. "M-my valve is a little sore... I-did we-? Did we really interface? Because it felt like a dream...." He sputtered, even more embarrassed.

Overlord's smirk deepened as he leaned down and stroked Swerve's heated face. "A good dream?" he mumbled rhetorically and pressed his lips to Swerve's warm cheek, nuzzling him gently.

Swerve emitted a tiny gasp, his optics going wide at the affection. He shifted, whimpering when Overlord continued to nuzzle him all over, taking his time to kiss his cheek, neck and aduio. Before he could help himself, he ended up smiling, his spark becoming warm and fuzzy as he let out a little giggle when Overlord nuzzled his aduio.

Thus being so occupied, Overlord looked down when Swerve had laughed only to see him holding his audio receptor, smiling an embarrassed smile. Oh..... Overlord brightened. He had never known anyone who was ticklish before.

Smirking, Overlord went back down and did it again, nudging at Swerve's audio with his nose and kissing it, giving it a little suckle. And it got the most wonderful reaction as Swerve twisted around in his arms and giggled furiously at the attention.

"N-no, _hehe_ , stop! I-it tickles! _Hehe!_ " Swerve pushed on Overlord's face and laughed, optics clenching shut as tickles raced down the side of his neck and head, "I'm serious- _hehe_ \- I'm gonna have an oil leak!"

Overlord finally pulled away, looking down at his giggling minibot and enjoying the torment he had just made him endure. And the smile that was there on Swerve's face was so happy, so genuine. His optics were like blue sunshine sent down from Primus himself. It made that emotion in Overlord's cruel spark _throb_ , and he only found himself wanting more and more of it.

After catching his ventilations, Swerve looked up at the decepticon, still lightly panting as he said, "You're diabolical...."

"I'm simply enjoying myself," Overlord said casually, reaching down to kiss Swerve's lips once, "Is that a problem?"

Swerve whimpered, trying to remember that this was _Overlord_ ; a mech who had killed and tortured thousands. He was known only for his brutality, wrath and strength. Just look at what he did to Fortress Maximus. Swerve shuddered, thinking about how the former warden acted out in twisted memories sometimes. He didn't want to wind up in the same boat.

But... Overlord was being extremely kind and gentle with him, kissing and nuzzling him, giving him pleasure. Swerve blushed and covered his face in both torn emotion and humiliation. He admitted it hesitantly within his mind that, yes, he did like how Overlord was treating him, he did like how he was talking to him. No one had ever done the things that Overlord had done to him before. No one ever lasted that long. Swerve wanted so badly to believe that it was true, for his spark called out in painful eagerness for the acceptance, but he didn't want to risk his feelings, especially with someone like Overlord.

Overlord looked down at his hiding autobot and smiled. He loved _this_ -this whole experience and the great, enticing feelings he got from it. The rush was almost insatiable, completely delicious in ways that he couldn't explain.

"Time to refuel," Overlord announced, reaching up to pull Swerve's servos away from his dark blue face as he held out a cube.

Swerve instantly reached out for it, knowing that he hadn't refueled since the day before last and the entire experience he's gone through these past two days didn't help his tiny frame either. However, he ended up whispering a confused, shy, "What?" when Overlord pulled the cube back and shook his helm at him.

"I'm going to feed it to you." Overlord stated and shifted Swerve up a little further in his arms.

Swerve nearly squeaked, "What?! Why would you want to refuel me? I-I can do it myself- plus it would probably be really messy, and I get nervous sometimes, and it takes me a while to completely accept energon considering my slower system. That's why I work at a bar because then I have unlimited supplies for regular fueling cycles... It takes a while."

"I have patience," Overlord's voice was insistent and so was the look on his smug face as he held out the cube.

Swerve almost slumped as he stared at the energon, tapping his digits together before timidly asking, "Can't... Can't I drink it myself? I wouldn't want you to have to, you know, have to go through the trouble and... and wait."

"I want to," Overlord might have sounded insistent and firm, but there was also a great deal of patience there as well.

It acted as a soothing point for Swerve who eventually accepted his fate and parted his lips. He looked up at the decepticon with wide, worried optics as the cube came closer, soon coming in contact with his lips. He expected him to force it down his throat, drown his intake and make him choke. What he said was true; his systems did act slower, so it was best to take energon just as carefully, but that didn't mean the decepticon would listen.

Overlord smiled as he gently nudged a corner of the cube between the minibot's soft lips and tilted the container upwards. Swerve's optics were that surprised, frightened wide shape that he so adored, and his cheeks stayed their iridescent bright blue. He could never get enough of it.

Swerve felt the energon fill his mouth and whimpered. It was sweet, almost delightfully so. He relaxed slightly, internally shocked to realize that Overlord was not forcing the energon down his throat, but rather calmly allowing it to easily fill his mouth so he could swallow it comfortably. His optics closed slightly as he enjoyed the relaxing feel of his systems gently accepting the energon and distributing it all throughout his body.

Overlord let the new type of pride settle in as quickly as it came, letting his processor and body memorize the feeling entirely. He smiled as he watched and felt the minibot relax into his arms, taking the energon in a less tense manner. He rumbled in satisfaction at how calm Swerve looked, his blue optics peacefully fluttering as he continued to drink from the cube.

The whole process took only a couple minutes before Overlord was pulling the empty cube away and setting it aside. Swerve lay there in the decepticon's arms, licking his lips and enjoying how the energon refueled his body and circuit systems. A nudge and big digits stroking his cheek made him blush as his looked up at the indestructible decepticon who was smirking down at him.

"I..." Swerve was extremely embarrassed having been fed like a sparkling, but he didn't want to complain and risk getting on the phase sixer's bad side, "I didn't know you liked sweet energon, I... I don't get to try much of it back at the ship. Everyone usually just requests the strong stuff like high grade and all that. No one ever wants sweet energon, but... but I like it. The only time I get to drink any is if someone wants a little to dull their engex."

Overlord kept smiling down at his minibot, adoring how cute and timid he was being, so sweet and talkative. He leaned down and kissed his warm, blue tinted cheeks and mumbled, "You know a lot about energon?"

Swerve blushed even more, squirming only to gasp at the feel of plump lips sliding across his face. "Y-yeah, I-I'm a bartender," he whispered and gasped as a big, soothing servo cupped the back of his head and massaged the tender metal, "At first Ultra Magnus didn't approve of the idea of me having a bar, but I was able to persuade him... _eventually_ , ha! I thought opening the bar would be a good opportunity for me to make friends, and I _have_ but..."

Swerve trailed off, a wave of sadness hitting him as he had forgotten that he had left his friends behind. The _only_ friends he had. He loved making drinks too. It was always fun to see what ideas and challenges the crew could cook up for him. Of course Ultra Magnus didn't always agree in his standards, but he was responsible! He could keep everyone in check... just not all the time.

"It seems as though I've just gotten myself a new, personal bartender," Overlord mumbled, nuzzling the minibot's cheek softly.

Swerve's optics widened as he looked over at the tiny counters and shelves in the corner of the room. Still blushing, his gazed up at the big decepticon and asked, "Is that what that's for? A bar?"

Overlord shrugged. "It was halfways constructed to be something of the sort, but the mech who occupied this room before me.... let's just say he didn't have time to finish the construction." He said and internally frowned at how quickly Swerve's blush paled and how he winced in his arms, expression going uncomfortable.

Swerve almost started trembling as he kept forgetting about the biggest dilemma here. Overlord was a killer, a very big, very cruel, frightening killer. And he obviously just admitted to killing whoever lived here before him and taking over his belongings. Swerve looked down, remembering that Overlord's kind demeanor could change at any moment, he could hurt him whenever he pleased. Just because he was being nice didn't mean that it meant anything special. This could all just be a cruel hoax to butter him up just so that his soul could be brutally rendered later.

"Tell me about your experience as a bartender," Overlord said and sat his minibot down in his lap, holding him up right with one servo while leaning back on the other.

And as if his previous words hadn't meant anything, Swerve looked up at the giant with timid confusion. His sweet blush started to come back at the new position and his optics widened in only simple curiosity and wonder about why the decepticon would be asking about his own life.

"Well..." Swerve guessed it wouldn't do any harm to tell some stories, "I know a lot about mixing drinks and how to strengthen different energon. Some mech's like their drinks really, really strong, so I have to use a supplement- it's like crystals- that strengthens their drinks without tasting too bad or ending up with me having to use too much engex. But most mech's who drink it usually end up passing out and that's how I always get in trouble all the time... "

Overlord smiled at the small pout on Swerve's face as he talked on and on about his job and friends. Joy filled his spark along with what felt like appreciation and envy, and Overlord wasn't sure why he was feeling such things. He didn't know why the short, simple stories and adorably changing expressions on the minibot's face kept bringing him these strange feelings. And he didn't know why he wanted more, didn't know why he wanted to just sit there for hours and hours, listen to Swerve's innocent rambling and enjoy the sweet look on his adorable face as he fondled him.

"Now when Whirl drinks, that's when I have to worry," Swerve giggled, swaying slightly as he told little stories about how his ridiculous, blue friend could cause such mayhem just by taking a little extra energon supplements, "And it's not my fault- _most_ of the time! I can't reach the top shelf and he can- a lot of other mechs can! It's not like I wouldn't stop them if I could. And then, even though I couldn't help it, Ultra Magnus always makes me close the bar and do space ship scrubbing and I don't like that! It's nasty... "

Overlord's optics squinted as a little irritation wormed it's way through his spark. He had to force himself to remain visually calm as he imagined all the things he'd do to these idiots who took advantage of Swerve, getting him punished for something he didn't deserve.

"That's why I have Ten as my assistant," Swerve grinned happily, "He's big and reckless, but follows the rules, and helps me deal with those that break them."

He must have been talking about that big, yellow mech with flowers painted on his body. Overlord didn't know why he felt the tiniest touch of guilt in his spark after remembering what exactly he had done to the yellow mech during his last attack. Swerve must not have been aware. Thank Primus. But Overlord still didn't know why he was feeling any shame at all to begin with. Maybe he was coming down with a virus?

"I'm... I'm being annoying, aren't I?" Swerve suddenly asked out of the blue, looking up at the big decepticon with a wincing frown.

Overlord must of been expressing his inner battle. He shook his helm, cursing his own idiocy. He really needed to stop thinking about it. He then smiled, looking down at his minibot and patting his head affectionately, "If you were annoying me, I would have already assured that you wouldn't ever be able to annoy anyone else again."

Swerve's optics widened and he tensed, flinching at the angry looking face Overlord made. He hid behind his own little servos, trying to shield himself from having a completely broken face. He needed to stop forgetting that this was Overlord. He wouldn't stop at anything to make him suffer if he wanted him to. And he said it himself, if Swerve did or said anything he didn't like.... it was more than just a broken face plate.

Oh, _for crying out loud!_ Overlord growled to himself, wishing that the minibot would stop being so scared of him. Usually he took satisfaction in the terror of his victims, but now it was just plain aggravating. Overlord sat up a little bit and took Swerve into his arms again, holding him securely before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What would it take..." Overlord contained a frustrated sigh when Swerve remained utterly tense in his arms, pressing his lips to his audio and just holding there for a while as he mumbled, "To make you trust me? I do not wish to harm you."

It would take a herd of predacons bowing down before him and calling him their majesty before Swerve ever believed anything like _that_. He decided inside his mind, staying slightly stiff in the bigger mech's arms. "But..." He didn't know where to even begin. He looked up at the bigger mech with his wide blue optics, trembling lightly, "I thought..."

"Say it," Overlord wasn't just feeling the impatience in his processor, but in his _spark_ as well, and it was the most uncomfortable thing. He held his minibot closer, feeling it in his closest instinct to just say it even though he never had before, "I won't hurt you."

Swerve whimpered, tensing harshly as he covered his face and said, "I thought you wanted only to... to hurt me... If not, then what do you want?"

What a question indeed. Overlord realized. What did he want? He certainly didn't want to hurt his new minibot, didn't want to make him scared or distrusting of his being. But... That's all he's ever wanted out of his victims; to torture them, make them scream in raw pain and mental hurt. It was always a pleasure to have that invulnerability, that power. Ever since he was created he never wanted anything else... expect for now.

Overlord looked down at the hiding bot in his arms and thought about how he made him feel. The tingles in his spark, the warmth in his spark and the overwhelming feeling he got when he smiled and writhed in pleasure by his own servos. It was different, stronger and more passionate than anything he's ever done or felt before. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep those feelings, wanted them to continue.

"Well..." He reached up and grasped one of those tiny, red servos, lowering it down and away from the minibot's pale, white face, stroking it gently, "I can say that I have no intention of harming you- unless you disobey me that is... As for what I want from you…"

Swerve bit his lip when the phase sixer lifted him, gasping as he was slowly lifted and sat back against the pillows. The position reminded him of yesterday, and the thought only served to make him blush furiously as he gripped the sheets and looked up into the con's candy red optics.

Overlord leaned down over the top of the small autobot, trailing his big servos up and down his body. He drank in his shudders and how he lightly gasped at each soft touch of his big, murderous intrusions. He smiled slyly at him, leaning down until he was right beside his audio, whispering seductively, "I think I've already made myself clear on that issue."

Swerve was going to be trembling all day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Swerve still couldn't make sense of anything that was happening or why as he laid there against the soft sheets, body twisting around and shuddering at the feel of gentle yet firm servos rubbing and caressing random parts of his frame. Plump lips attached to his, calm and passionate, glossa running along his mouth and inside. His processor fogged. He felt like a cloud, but still did not understand why this was happening.

So many times in the past he had been turned down. His partners always left, never once sparing him the time or effort. Swerve learned to get used to it, to not let his feelings overtake his common sense because having feelings only ended up in painful disappointment. He decided that using his imagination and digits was better than actually acting out with a partner, because then he could get off and not have to feel a shamed. Alone yes. But not a shamed.

But now those feelings were coming back at a record breaking speed and with force that was knocking down all of Swerve's mental barriers. He squirmed around, whimpering as a strong type of warmth built inside his spark as his body was nearly worshipped by the bigger mech.

Plump lips separated from his own only to trail down to his neck where they caressed, smooched and suckled at the sensitive metal. Swerve panted, his optics slanting in pleasure and surprise as he watched the decepticon lav and grab at his body like some type of treasured jewel.

Overlord's servo rubbed and massaged along tiny arms and shoulders as he marked the minibot's neck, leaving small welps and indentions in the tender metal. He'd lick them afterwards, lapping up any leaking energon and just continuing to suck the metal, making humming noises in the back of his throat. Swerve gasped beneath him, his trembling body beautiful and twisting, condensation forming so wantingly.

Once satisfied, Overlord left the newly marked territory of Swerve's neck and moved down lower where he could nibble at his chest plate and run his glossa along his vents.

Swerve gasped at the new feeling. His neck tingled and ached in this certain way that was far from painful but somehow so desperate for-for _something_. He shuddered, noting how his body was beginning to heat up to dangerous levels. "N-no one's ever touched my vents before..." He admitted, enjoying the pleasurable tingle of that glossa mapping out the sensitive gaps, blushing madly, "It feels really good. I-I never thought they could feel that good, I guess... I guess no one's ever really wanted to... to touch them."

Overlord hummed at the confirmation and made an audible wet sound as he messily licked the vents, his oral lubricant rushing down the bots tank. He followed the paths he made, still making those horribly wonderful obscene sounds as he went and teased seams, nipped edges of sensitive armor and licked everywhere he could reach.

That warmth in Swerve's spark started to spread, uncontrollably, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Overlord seemed to be _worshipping_ his entire existence, his servos mapping over him like the most cherished mech in the universe. He blushed and tried to roll his optics at the thought, but only ended up whining when his interface panel was being licked. He squirmed, looking down and noticing past the large helm that Overlord was now leaning directly over his spike panel.

Overlord licked over the autobot symbol, thinking about how it was somehow so hot that someone would actually put an insignia there. How could this bot _not_ have drawn undying attention to himself? He huffed and licked the tiny panel, his mouth big enough to envelope it and wet it completely.

"Open, Swerve," he demanded in a lustful tone, his voice almost breathless, needy and impatient.

Swerve turned as blue as Whirl, squeaking in shock and panic. "B-but it's already open..." He mumbled softly, afraid of what the decepticon wanted to do to him.

"Your spike isn't," Overlord breathed in that same frighteningly seductive voice as he peered up at the nervous autobot, "Open."

"B-but I haven't activated my spike in eons- probably lightyears! No one's ever wanted to see it, _I_ don't even like to see it- it's no use, it's tiny and dumb and I don't know what to do with it. I-I've always been more of a bottom mech, you know- I-I mean not that I think _we_ should interface because then I'd probably break in half-ha!- but just in general and- _hey!"_

Overlord was amused, of course, but he had grown tired of waiting. After releasing a small sigh, he found the latches of Swerve's spike panel and pulled them free, allowing the catch to slide back and the vessel inside to spring out. His optics widened and a dangerous, hungry smirk covered his face.

Swerve felt like dying in both embarrassment and fear. His spike was small. He never liked to use it and for reasons mostly sad and humiliating. There used to be a time when he had considered himself a top mech, but not after one of his relationships left him broken inside. Besides, no one, in his many years of trying, had ever showed any interest in his spike. Why would they now?

Overlord eyed the blue and red spike sitting hard and chubby between Swerve's nice, thick thighs. It was just as cute as his valve, beautifully matching the rest of his body and size. He knew it wouldn't serve as a great purpose to use on himself but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be fun to play with in other ways.

Reaching out his index digit and thumb, Overlord wrapped them around the small spike, encompassing it almost half ways and giving it a gentle squeeze. Swerve gasped and accidentally bucked his hips, the unexpected pleasure from the touch springing up through him in alarming force.

"I-I'm not joking!" Swerve tried to keep the decepticon from continuing, "I haven't touched my spike in forever, it probably doesn't even work anymore. A-and look- it's even got a layer of cyber dust forming on the top- it's useless!"

As amusing as the minibot's attempts were, they were useless as Overlord continued to stroke the tiny spike. He knew he was lying, maybe not about how long since he's used it but definitely about the dust and uselessness of it. Overlord licked his lips, his mouth hovering just before the spike sitting hard and warm between the minibot's legs, _begging_ for attention. He ex-vented hot exhaust over it, spreading those thick thighs further apart.

"Wh-whoa," Swerve shakily whimpered, his body shuddering harshly as he gripped the sheets for dear life. Overlord's previous oral fluids pooled along the base of his seams, adding a terribly arousing contrast to the warm breath boxing in his throbbing form. His red optics looked like that of a hungry predators, and his rumbling chassis felt just the same.

Overlord stopped denying his thirst by leaning forwards and dragging his lips and glossa up the length of the tiny spike, his chest warming at the delicious noise it drew from the minibot. Wetly he licked the tip, soaking the whole stiff member within seconds before moving his entire mouth around it, swallowing it whole.

" _Ah!_ " Swerve's legs jerked wildly below him and he yelped, servos clutching his helm as he slurped and sucked the quivering spike within his hot, wet mouth. It was more than easy to take in and wrap his glossa around, running along the base and tip, milking it like the world would end in just seconds.

" _Ah!_ " Swerve began to tremble and jerk like a sparkeater sat before him, his thighs aching and his tank warming with brute force. His spike was tingling so badly with pleasure, encompassed in the raw, wet heat and given such hungry, delicious attention- it was too much. "I- _nngh_... I can't- _ahh-oh_... _Mmm_... Stop! _Uhh_ \- I'm gonna- _ahh-mm_ \- overload!"

Overlord moaned at the divine taste of transfluid filling his mouth. It was tangible, more so than his valve, and fresh too. Exhilarating. He moaned again, slurping on it, swirling the taste around in his mouth and savoring it as much as he could. His plump lips squeezed tightly around the base, pulling every once and a while and allowing a drop or two of transfluid to escape. He would swallow out loud, only moving away to collect all the droplets he had lost just to repeat the process again.

Swerve couldn't talk now. His vision was nothing but blue and white sparks of pleasure as intense waves of electricity ran through him causing him to jerk and writhe. The only noises he could make were the whimpers and whines and moans, his processor too overwhelmed with sensations that he had never experienced before.

Swerve cried out when Overlord moved up and down on his spike, his plump lips leaving nothing of the poor chubby vessel untouched. He cried again and again, his optics clenching shut for he could literally feel it whenever Overlord swallowed, could _feel_ the apex of his powerful throat threatening to swallow him down. It was more arousing than it was terrifying, and Swerve couldn't find the sense to be a shamed of that yet.

Overlord looked up at his autobot as he moved all the way back down and began sucking harshly. Swerve's spike rubbed along the roof of his mouth, only barely bumping the back of his throat. He watched his face, wet with condensation and tears of pleasure, his optics clenched shut as drool ran down his mouth. Beautiful. Overlord thought. Absolutely beautiful.

After a few seconds of his hard sucking, Swerve's body began to jerk harder than ever before and his spike spirted transfluid all up inside Overlord's hot, awaiting cavern. His hips bucked, the only sounds he could make were broken cries and hard sobs. Overlord indulged him, swallowing down the sweet, tangy fluids and gently suckling on the rest of it.

Swerve felt like every circuit, even the forgotten, unknown ones, had just exploded, especially around his tank and spike. Heat and pleasure like none other had sphered through his body in milliseconds, followed by the biggest, most sensible waves. He cried, tears springing out his optics as he rode the waves until there was nothing left but massive relief.

Once the autobot fell back in exhaustion, Overlord gently finished up lapping the rest of the fluids away before lifting his helm up. His mouth was wet, stained with clear liquid that was as much as his as it was Swerve's now, and he licked his lips to further savor the taste. He had given mechs spike jobs before but not unless he owed them a tremendous debt. He hadn't completely disliked those times, but he certainly didn't like them as much as he loved what he did now.

Swerve's systems fried as he laid there and vented harshly like his ventilation systems hadn't worked in years. He stared up at the ceiling, mind blank with left over pleasure as he tried to calm down. He had never had an overlord from spike like that before. There hadn't ever been a time when his spike was even used for oral interface. It was unrealistic, foreign and unbelievable.

Overlord moved back up the bot's worshipped senseless body and hovered over him, bringing his servo up to wipe his tears away. Swerve whimpered, offlining his optics, his vents growing calmer as those gentle digits helped to wipe away the mess on his face.

"My sweet little minibot," Overlord whispered and kissed his overheated cheek, his spark throbbing almost as badly as Swerve's was pounding. He took a moment to enjoy it, relish it, let the feelings and rushes overtake him. The struggling sounds of Swerve's ventilations, the crooked, hard catches in his voice from the overload, the intense pounding of his spark and his overheated body. It was something that could be described as simple and easy to others, but meant so much more to Overlord than he himself could explain.

Overlord wasn't sure how this had happened. It was supposed to be mutual for his part. Simple. Literally _simple_. Just a little take-out order for him to eat and enjoy and then destroy. Couldn't be more simple. He had done it several times before, just without the eat part. He had never pleasured someone like this, and it was making him wonder if it was just the interfacing in itself that was making him want more and more, or if he actually adapted a virus.

He put a pen in it. Because whatever it was, it could wait till later.

Overlord moved down, caressing the bot's smooth cheek with his lips before gazing at his spent interface array. It was something of an outstanding achievement; the mess he made and the power he had over this little bot, and all without actually spilling any energon.

Rumbling deeply with approval, Overlord shifted the minibot upwards, lying him back on the pillows and pulling the sheet up over him. "I will return shortly," he confirmed and gave him a chaste kiss.

Swerve whimpered, feeling like a spoiled sparkling as he was kissed and tucked in. He blinked, flummoxed, looking up at his smirking captor. "Wh-where are you going?" Swerve didn't know why he asked, didn't know why he cared.

Unfortunately, the question seemed to only amuse Overlord further as his smile broadened, large servo out to caress the minibot's helm. "That is of little importance to you," he said and finally stood back, "Stay here. Rest. I will be back shortly."

Swerve watched with wide optics and a tingling spark as the big decepticon walked to the doors. His servos kneaded the sheet nervously a few times before stopping when the door opened and shut leaving him all alone, by himself, unguarded. He waited a minute, listening for any sounds that could mean Overlord's return, and then looked around the room.

There weren't any other doors besides the one Overlord had exited out of. Swerve imagined that the washrack was that of typical standards so there probably wouldn't be anything special in there. The window was an idea to try but seemed particularly high to reach. Swerve knew he had very few options and all of them very poor, but he was still going to try.

As he sat up, Swerve gasped and lifted the sheets, looking down at his exposed spike and valve, blushing. He had never been so... _pleasured_ in his life. Overlord wasn't by any means romantic but he was passionate with the way he touched and kissed him. Swerve still couldn't figure out what this whole thing was about, why Overlord wasn't beating or killing him and why was he treating him like this.

Reaching down between his legs, Swerve shuddered hard, venting shakily out his mouth as tingles from his spike rang up his body. He held his intake as he pushed his spike back into its protective panel and closed it off, releasing a small whimper afteards. Once he closed his valve cover, he collected his nerves and scooted to the edge of the berth, his optics going wide at how tall it was.

It'd be a far drop, but Swerve was used to falling down; it just meant getting back up again.

* * *

 

As Overlord walked through the Peaceful Tyranny (a pit stop until his own ship was repaired) he sneered in slight disgust at all the body parts lying around. He didn't care that the decepticon justice division seemed to have a menacing way of torturing their victims, but did they really have to leave behind such a mess? The smell was terrible and foul. Even Overlord had the decency to get rid of the messes he made.

But the mechs here were different. Overlord had realized when he first met them. Whenever Tarn smashed Kaon's head against his chest just to prove to him that he didn't let his feelings get the better of him, Overlord had been undeniably amused, but now, as he looked back at the memory and thought about it, he felt queasy, like maybe he had made a mistake. Tarn obviously had a way of showing favoritism and that just meant having stronger feelings for people. If he really wanted to put his insignificance aside and prove that he didn't care about anyone, he would kill his whole team. Which is why Overlord went alone most of the time; no team members, no friends, no feelings. Just a few kill buddies with sick ideas and big mechs to battle the interfacing with was all he needed...

Or at least, all he _thought_ he needed.

"There you are, I've been lookin' all over for you!" shouted a loud, chirpy voice from far off to the side.

Overlord paused and looked around, only registering the tiny femme when his optics casted way down at her. "I've been busy," he grumbled, turning his helm away to avoid the fact that Nickel was a minibot just like Swerve.

" _Pfft!"_ The small bot zoomed to a stop before him, crossing her arms and puckering her lips at the giant decepticon. "Our definitions of busy sure do vary. What have you been doing? Tearing the spinal cords out of Vos?" she cocked her hip out and glared.

Overlord rolled his head to look back down at her, shrugging slightly because what he was doing was no one's business. "Something of the sort..." He lied and looked to the side for a moment before straightening his posture and looking back down at the small femme, "What do you need?"

"Your inability to think like a real mech to stop!" Nickel barked loudly, thumping a wheeled ped on the ground, "I've been working on your ship all night! What were you thinking, taking on the Lost Light all by yourself? Even Tarn has the audacity to stay away from those freaks."

"Avoiding a challenge is something he and I take differently," Overlord huffed but ended up smirking at the minibot's pout.

Nickel zoomed around the giant decepticon and scowled, "Tarn never backs away from a challenge, bolt head." She placed her servos on her hips and asked sternly, "Now, about where you've been?"

"Making a use of myself to those who need me, of course," Overlord answered slyly with a casual rise of his arms to provoke enthusiasm. He wasn't necessarily lying but he wasn't going to risk telling the truth either. While Nickel might get a kick out of hearing about his latest adventure, other mechs aboard the Peaceful Tyranny were not so accepting of such news.

Nickel made a face of mock disgust and rolled her optics, "Why didn't I know... Anyway, your ship is almost finished, but I need to have a discussion with you about your hygienics."

"If you're about to tell me that my ship is unhygienic, you can tell Tarn to put me on his list for turning you into one of my _messes_ ," Overlord grumbled, upper lip set in a snarl.

"No, you dote head," Nickel tapped Overlord's ped and made a gesture with her servo, "I actually came to tell you that your hygiene is something to be admired against the idiotic bolt brains around here, but... Care to explain what this is?"

Overlord watched as the minicon reached into her subspace and pulled out a small cloth covered in blue energon. "Why was this on your controls floorboards? It's covered in energon. _High grade_ energon and sedatives. Overlord... do you have a captive aboard the ship?"

* * *

 

Swerve gave up on trying to find a way out. The window was sealed shut, the doors were locked tight, there weren't any secret compartments to hide in or hidden passages to take. He was trapped here in this mad prison until a miracle happened. To his horror, he also realized that he wouldn't be able to get back on the berth without a fraggin' step stool.

Groaning in aggravation, Swerve slumped against the floors of the counters, holding his face in his servos as he debated on what he was going to do. He missed his friends and the Lost Light, desperately so, missed his bar, making drinks, flirting and listening to stories. He even missed the crazy stuff that always happened aboard that hysterically demented ship; it was always an adventure.

But now... He was stuck here with nothing to get by but a little spark of pride reminding him that he gave it all up to save his friends. Whirl, Chromedome, Cyclonus and so many more were okay because he sacrificed himself for them. _What exactly_ he sacrificed just led to more confusion.

No matter what he did, no matter what theories, hypothesis, analysis or ideas he stirred inside his brain module, Swerve could not figure out for the life of him what Overlord was doing. Ever since he woke up he expected all those bad stories he had heard to come true right before him. He expected to be beaten, grinded, melted, torn apart slowly or even... Forced to interface.

Yet it never happened. In fact, the exact opposite was happening, and Swerve could not figure out why, and he wasn't about to ask.

In his deep trance, Swerve gasped whenever he heard the door beginning to open. Standing up, he realized in horror that Overlord would know that he tried to escape since he couldn't get back on the berth by himself. Maybe he could tell him that he... _fell?_

It didn't take much. Overlord soon came walking through the sliding door, his mass and bulk a skyscraper in the large room. And Swerve felt like the smallest twig in existence.

His optics were sharp, focused, not taking long to spot the autobot standing timidly near the counter. Overlord's lip pursed slightly as he gazed from the empty berth over to the retreating autobot.

"I... I fell and I-"

"You tried to escape, didn't you?" It was more rhetorical sounding than anything Swerve had heard before, like Overlord instantly knew he was lying, but it wasn't like he was being too convincing....

Swerve smiled nervously and shuffled back as he saw Overlord approaching. His spark sunk and pounded against his chest. His helm rushed. "Escape? Me? N-no way! I would never, I mean this is a really nice room a-and the bars cool too, I just... I just wanted to look around," cornered, Swerve shrank against the wall, servos coming up to his face for protection.

Overlord stood directly in front of him, kneeling down and still somehow towering over him. He had a look on his face, a concerning look, one that Swerve didn't want to find the meaning behind. He lifted out his servo. Swerve flinched and ducked his head.

Trailing his big digits down the shaking bot's face, Overlord shook his helm in a mockery of disappointment, "Oh, Swerve... You know you're going to have to be punished, right."

Swerve had never been so mortified in his life.


End file.
